walkingdeadfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tyreese Williams (Serial TV)
Tyreese Williams - jeden z ocalałych, brat Sashy. Na początku apokalipsy był w grupie ze siostrą i sąsiadem, którego dotąd uważali za wariata, gdyż był fanem survivalu. Nazywał się Jerry. Tyreese mieszkał w bunkrze przez 7 miesięcy dopóki zapasy się nie skończyły. Potem wyruszyli w dalszą podróż z dwudziesto-pięcio osobową grupą jednak w podróży wielu zginęło. Przeżył tylko on, Sasha, Allen, Donna i Ben. Razem dotarli do więzienia. Wygląd i osobowość Tyreese to czarny mężczyzna z krótkimi czarnymi włosami. Często nosi swoją czapkę. Tyreese to osoba, która potrafi być wdzięczna za to co się dla niego robi. Jest też spokojny, cierpliwy i opanowany, o ile nie chodzi o jego najbliższych, wtedy może wybuchnąć, i tak jak przy zabójstwie Karenbędzie robić wszystko dla rodziny, nawet te złe rzeczy. Przed apokalipsą Jacksonville, Floryda Tyreese mieszkał gdzieś w Jacksonville w stanie Floryda, ma młodszą siostrę Sashę. Jego sąsiadem był Jerry, Tyreese uważał go za wariata, ponieważ był wielkim fanem survivalu, oraz posiadał nawet bunkier gdyż przygotowywał się na koniec świata. W ostateczności Tyreese oraz kilka innych osób przebywali tam przez około 7 miesięcy dopóki nie skończyły im się zapasy. Później poznali Allena, Donnę oraz Bena i dołączyli do większej grupy, która w pewnym momencie liczyła 25 ocalałych. Ich obóz ostatecznie nie przetrwał ataku podczas którego wiele osób zginęło. Wędrowali przez około 6 tygodni dopóki nie trafili do więzienia. Po apokalipsie : Początkowo wraz z przyjaciółmi chciał trzymać się u boku Gubernatora, w ostateczności razem z Sashą zostali członkami gruby Ricka. Sezon 3 Made to Suffer The Suicide King Home I Ain't a Judas Clear Arrow on the Doorpost Prey This Sorrowful Life Welcome to the Tombs Sezon 4 30 Days Without An Accident Infected Isolation Indifference Internment Live Bait Dead Weight Too Far Gone After''Edit ''Inmates Claimed Still Alone The Grove Us''Edit ''A''E Sezon 5 ''No Sanctuary Strangers Four Walls and a Roof Slabtown Zabite ofiary To lista ofiar zabitych przez Tyreesa: * Donna (przed przemianą w zombie) * Bob Stookey (przed przemianą w zombie) * co najmniej jeden członek milicji Gubernatora * niezliczona ilość zombie Relacje Sasha - bardzo kochał swoją siostrę, starał się chronić ją za wszelką cenę, w sezonie piątym zdecydował się ukrócić cierpienia Boba, wyręczając w tym siostrę. Lizzie, Mika - opiekował się dziewczynkami i chronił je kosztem własnego życia. Gdy Lizzie zabija Mike, z trudem przyjmuje to do wiadomości. W 5 sezonie po ugryzieniu przez szwędacza w domu Noah widzi je w swoich halucynacjach, co może świadczyć o jego poczuciu winy za ich śmierć. 'Karen '- Tyreese nawiązał z Karen bliskie relacje po wojnie z gubernatorem. Byli w związku przez pewien czas, dopóki nie została zabita przez Carol w obawie przed rozprzestrzenieniem się choroby. 'Carol '- członkini grupy Ricka. Podczas epidemii w więzieniu w obawie przed szybko rozprzestrzeniającą się grypą zabiła Karen i Davida, paląc ich ciało. Tyreese początkowo nie wiedział o winie Carol, jednak gdy ta wyznała mu prawdę zdecydował się jej wybaczyć. : Wystąpił Śmierć: Gdy Noah i Tyreese wchodzą do domu dawnego domu chłopaka, ten zauważa swoją martwą matkę i okrywa jej ciało kocem. Podczas pożegnania Noah z matką Tyreese wchodzi do innego pomieszczenia. Na łóżku zauważa martwego brata Noah, oraz dostrzega także zdjęcia przyklejone do ściany. Po chwili nie uwagi Tyreese odwraca się, jednak wszystko dzieje się zbyt szybko i nie udaje mu się zabić szwędacza. W tym momencie zostaje on ugryziony, co wywołuje niemalże natychmiastowe halucynacje, podczas których widzi grającą na gitarze Beth, a także Lizzie i Mikę siedzące obok niej. Po drugiej stronie siedzącego Bob'a, członka grupy z terminusa i Gubernatora. Podczas rozmowy z nieżyjącymi już ludźmi zamiast gubernatora pojawia się szwędacz, którego Tyreese skutecznie zabija. Niedługo potem orzybiega Rick, Glenn, Noah i Michonne. Grupa decyduje się na odcięcie ręki Tyreesowi, próbując nie dopuścić do jego przemiany. Będąc już w samochodzie Tyreese umiera. Zostaje pochowany przy jednej z dróg. en:Tyreese (TV Series) de:Tyreese es:Tyreese ru:Тайриз (телесериал) pt-br:Tyreese ja:タイリース Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z The Walking Dead